Are You Happy Now?
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: “All I ever wanted was for you to be happy.”


**Title: **Are You Happy Now?**  
Author: **2booklover4**  
Language: **English**  
Verb Tense: **Narrative past; Dialogues in present tense**  
Form: **One-Shot**  
Genre: **Romance/Drama**  
Rating: **T**  
Warning/s: **Violence, an innuendo (but **strictly **just that), character death, and suicide**  
Ship: **Draco/Hermione**  
Summary: **"All I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. Only JK Rowling's.**

**A/N: Whoopee! Another one-shot! Read and review, pwetty, pwetty, pwease? Hahaha!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Are You Happy Now?**

Draco Malfoy stood, dumbstruck, as he stared at the brunette, a _beautiful _brunette, in front of him. He tightened his grip with his beloved broomstick, still not believing what she had answered him.

"E-excuse me?" he slightly stuttered, willing his widened eyes to go back to their right shape. Did he really hear her right?

The Gryffindor sighed then rolled her eyes at the blue sky. "You heard me, Malfoy," she said slowly as if she was talking to her adorable five-year-old cousin. "I said, _yes_."

He gulped. "Ummm… what?" he asked, confused. His jaw slightly dropped as he surveyed her face, searching for some humor in her eyes. All he saw was slight irritation and some hints of amusement.

Hermione Granger sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair, unaware of the fact that the boy… no, _man_, in front of her was following her every move. She slightly giggled when she held his chin and gently closed it. "I said, _yes, I'm going to go out with you_."

Hearing her answer once made him think she was playing a prank on him. Hearing her answer twice made him truly surprised. But hearing her answer for the third time was a dream come true.

The next thing they both knew, Hermione was crushed tightly between his arms. She released a shout of surprise, followed by fits of laughter as the blond repeatedly kissed the top of her head. No one could really blame him. He was pining for her for two months already. There were times when he would lose hope and just give up.

But now, _now_, she was finally his.

"Are you happy now?" the brunette asked, smiling widely as she held both of his cheeks to stop his kisses.

His smile matched hers, maybe even wider. "Yes," he simply answered.

"Good."

**

* * *

**

He watched her as her hair billowed gently against the breeze, making her look more beautiful to him. Draco smiled when she absentmindedly swayed her feet submerged in the cool water of the Hogwarts Lake as she tried to stop the wind from blowing away her white hat, matching her simple, yellow dress.

They had been going out for a few months now. Hogwarts already knew that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were officially dating. It came as a surprise, unsurprisingly. They never saw that coming. They always thought that Draco would go out with some bimbos in the Slytherin House (namely, Pansy Parkinson), and Hermione would end up with either Harry or Ron.

At first, their friends were against their relationship. The Slytherins gave up in persuading their Prince to dump the Mudblood after a threat from the blond. Hermione's friends soon gave up in persuading her to dump the Ferret after seeing that she was happy with him.

And thus, their relationship became stronger.

Now, they were having a small picnic outside the Hogwarts Castle. It was actually a Hogsmeade day so most of the students were out having some fun in Hogsmeade. But the couple chose to spend their time together in Hogwarts to have more privacy. Ever since they started going out, pairs of eyes still found their way gazing at the two.

"What a fine day," Hermione breathed happily, turning to look at her boyfriend. She wasn't really surprised that he was staring at her. She had been used to being looked as if she was the most prized possession of his ever since they started going out.

"Yes," the blond answered, making a move to lie down on the grass.

"You know, you should still agree in hanging out with my friends today," the brunette said slowly, carefully watching his reaction. To her relief, he didn't look angry.

Draco sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to hang out with them. _Yet_." He added the last word hastily upon seeing the affronted look on her face.

"Draco, they're making an effort to get along with you," she said softly, eyes trained on the grass she was tearing from the soil.

The blond sighed once again then moved her arms out of the way so he could lie down on her lap. "All right, I'm sorry if I'm making you upset but, please understand me… old habits die hard."

Hermione slowly smiled. "I understand," she said. "It will be awkward to suddenly talk to them about things without insulting one of them."

"Glad you understand," he said.

Silence took over both of them. Hermione absentmindedly ran her hand through his hair, making him close his eyes in contentment.

"You know," he said, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "I never told you that you look beautiful today."

Hermione blushed, though, Draco didn't see it since his eyes were still closed. "Shut up," she said, softly giggling.

"I'm complimenting you!" he protested.

The brunette just softly laughed again. She then bent down then gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Are you happy now?" she softly asked.

"Definitely," he said, grinning widely before pulling down her head to give her another kiss.

**

* * *

**

As she walked down the aisle, Draco though he had never seen such beauty in his life before.

Hermione was smiling lovingly at him while her father led her to his soon-to-be son-in-law. Draco found it quite comical that Mr. Granger was trying not to cry when it was obviously the only action he wanted to do right now.

On one of the benches, Mrs. Granger was bawling her eyes out, wailing loudly as she kept on repeating 'My baby's growing up. Oh, my baby's growing up'. Narcissa was beside her, trying to calm her down. His mother caught his eyes and smiled at him. The blond smiled back. Lucius was nowhere to be found since he obviously couldn't come. He still was locked up in Azkaban.

Mr. Granger and Hermione were already in front of him. Her father kissed her cheek goodbye, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see Hermione Granger anymore. He still fondly remembered when Hermione made a promise that when she grew up, she would marry her father. Of course, that obviously wouldn't happen.

He then squeezed Hermione's hands before giving them to Draco. "Take care of her," he softly warned, aware of the Minster's eyes trained intently on him. The couple chose to have a Wizard wedding instead of a Muggle one. Thankfully, Hermione's parents understood.

Draco grinned at Mr. Granger and nodded. "I'll keep that in my heart," he said.

Mr. Granger nodded then walked to his own seat.

Draco led Hermione in front of the Minister, who cleared his throat, signaling the start of the wedding.

"Are you happy now?" she whispered softly, eyes trained intently on the Minister.

The blond looked at her in adoration. "Absolutely."

**

* * *

**

She was still slightly panting, beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Draco gave her a small smile, equally tired himself. He brushed the sweat before placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered.

Hermione smiled sleepily. She cupped his cheek and kissed him. "Me too," she whispered back.

Draco rested both of his hands at her bare back and stared to draw some lazy circles. She giggled, making him grin. She was slightly ticklish, he discovered. He snuggled comfortably against her neck and sighed. He pulled her closer to him until her bare, small chest was slightly pressed against his muscular one.

"I'm tired," she whispered. For proof, she yawned.

He chuckled. "Then sleep," he said, trailing kisses from her bare shoulder blade up to her neck. He smiled when she sighed in contentment, angling her head to give him more space.

"You're not helping," she playfully scolded him.

He chuckled once again. "I'm sorry," he said, his lips now pressed at the corner of her mouth. "I can't help it." Finally, he captured her lips.

Hermione smiled against his lips then gently pulled him away. "Are you happy now?" she asked, her forehead pressed against his.

"That's an understatement," he shot back.

The brunette only smiled again.

**

* * *

**

"You shouldn't have done this," she said, face strangely flushed as she stared at the violinist providing them music as they danced. "A nice dinner at home would have been nice."

"Ah," the blond said, twirling his wife and caught her back. "Then that would bruise the Malfoy reputation. Remember: A Malfoy always - ."

" – gets the best. I know, I know. You never failed to tell me every time you surprise me with extravagant things on every occasion," Hermione said, softly laughing. She released a soft squeak when Draco dipped her head low without warning her. "Don't do that!" she exclaimed.

The blond chuckled then pulled her back to him. He nodded his head towards the violinist and soon, he was playing a slow song. Draco wrapped both of Hermione's arms around his neck and smiled when she placed her head at the crook of his neck. "Happy Anniversary, honey," he whispered.

Hermione smiled and kissed his neck. "I love you, too," she murmured.

"I didn't say that," he said, surprised with her answer.

Mrs. Malfoy laughed and shook her head. "I know that," she said. "But I know you'll say that soon."

Draco rolled his eyes then pulled her closer to him. They swayed with the music in silence, their position not changing.

"Draco?" the brunette whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you happy now?" she asked.

Her husband grinned and placed a kiss on her forehead. "The happiest man on earth."

**

* * *

**

He stared, unblinkingly, as he clutched the bloodied dagger tightly on his hand.

He'd done it. He'd finally done it. And he knew, his Lord would be pleased with his accomplishment. After years of waiting for his follower to do his mission, Draco Malfoy had finally accomplished his mission – kill Hermione Granger (now, a Malfoy).

Years back, Voldemort had ordered him to seduce Hermione Granger, the brain of the Golden Trio, then kill her afterwards. He never ordered Draco to marry her. But he did. And he never regretted it.

At first, Draco thought his mission was a piece of cake. Seduce Granger? Piece of cake. If he accomplished it, he would hail him as the greatest Death Eater that had ever followed him. If he never accomplished his mission, Voldemort would end the Malfoy line.

But now, here he was, staring at her lifeless form. Her eyes were wide open as she showed her pain of his betrayal.

There were times when he had the urge to really kill her right there and then to end his worry and misery. But seeing her smile at him, kiss him, hug him... he always thought _"There would still be tomorrow. I'll do it tomorrow." _Then days passed, weeks, months, years... The Dark Bastard was already forcing him to do it and he had no choice but to do it. He was a Slytherin, after all.

He was a coward. He didn't want to die.

But now, looking at her... dead... Draco couldn't imagine now what life would be without her.

He then noticed a hint of a smile was plastered on her face.

She had forgiven him.

A lump formed in his throat then blinked rapidly. The dagger, his partner in crime, silently screamed for him to be released since the blond was gripping it tightly.

A sob escaped from his lips as he stared at her blood, as red as anyone's blood out there. It was followed by another sob, then another, until tears racked his body uncontrollably.

He released the dagger from his grip then slowly pulled his dead wife in his arms, rocking back and forth as his tears continued to flow.

_Are you happy now? _

"No… no…" he spluttered, burying his face at the crook of her cold neck. "No…"

His head perked up, hearing some pops, signaling the arrival of some Aurors. He gently placed her head back on the ground. He then grabbed the dagger, the one who ended her love's life. Draco looked back at her then slowly closed her eyes.

Without second thoughts, he ended his life.

**

* * *

**

He couldn't believe it.

She was here. _Hermione _was here. Standing there, wearing the same dress on the same day he told her she was beautiful. She was looking at him. She was smiling at him.

She was waiting for him.

Tears clouded his eyes as she slowly opened her arms wide.

"I've forgiven you," she told him with that beautiful voice of hers.

In three big strides, Hermione was tightly pressed against Draco as he unashamedly sobbed.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he cried repeatedly, clinging into her desperately as if afraid she would just vanish from his sight.

"Shhh…" she whispered soothingly, placing a kiss on his forehead. Hermione wiped her tears away and smiled at him. "Shhh… it's all right." The brunette pulled his face towards her and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

Draco closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he repeated once again. "Please, don't ever, _ever_, leave me anymore."

"I'll always be beside you from now on," she said, continuing to brush his tears away. "Because, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

He released a sob then pressed a kiss on her palm.

"Now come," she whispered, intertwining her hand with his.

Draco followed her as she led him towards the light.

"Are you happy now?" she whispered.

He squeezed her hands tightly. He then looked at her, eyes shining with love. "I'll forever be now."

* * *

**A/N: Hang on, hang on. **

***Grabs a tissue then wiped a tear away* **

**Whew, that was finally done. I swear, I had a hard time typing this thing. I mean, I did some firsts here like hints of a lemon. God, that was awful. I kept on deleting some things there. Writing lemons really made me uncomfortable but I thought it would seem… right to put that on this one-shot. **

**Anyway, at least it's a happy ending! I bet you thought this would end up as something sad after reading the warning, eh? Hahaha, I got slightly traumatized with 11 Things. A lot of people kept on demanding why I made it a sad ending so, yeah, I made this a happy one. **

**So, reviews please? That would make me really, really happy. **

**Ciao for now! **


End file.
